Desejo de Morte
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Sakura está procurando Itachi. Ela quer matá-lo, pois acha que só assim Sasuke poderá superar seu destrutivo desejo de vingança. FIC EDITADA


**A fic foi editada e , espero, melhorada, principalmente o hentai, que foi um dos primeiros que eu tinha escrito, e sempre achei que não tinha conseguido expressar o que eu queria. Mas agora acho que consegui...**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Há dois meses eu procurava por ele. Ia de vila em vila, conseguindo informações e seguindo pistas. Tinha que encontrá-lo e matá-lo. Era o único jeito. Enquanto ele continuasse a existir, Sasuke nunca teria paz, nunca conseguiria ser feliz. Eu tinha que fazer. E ia ser hoje.

Estava escondida no mais profundo de uma floresta, distante de qualquer alma viva, a uma distância de aproximadamente 200 metros do lugar que eu suspeitava ser seu atual esconderijo, tinha informações que me levavam a crer que ele estava sozinho. Já tinham passado horas e não acontecia nenhuma movimentação. O único barulho que quebrava o silêncio era o farfalhar das folhas das árvores que me rodeavam, a pequena cabana de madeira tinha a pintura, de uma cor indefinida, descascada, uma das duas janelas estava quebrada. Parecia abandonada, desgastada pelo tempo e pelo descaso. Mas seria o lugar perfeito para alguém que estivesse se escondendo.

A tarde estava quase terminando quando eu o vi. A adrenalina correu por meu sistema sanguíneo, todos os meus instintos focados em atacá-lo, nas poucas vezes que eu o vi, sempre tive essa reação forte. Mas eu me contive. Ainda não era a hora. Eu estava em desvantagem, ele era muito poderoso. Teria que agir no momento certo, que ele estivesse mais vulnerável e pegá-lo de surpresa.

A sua incrível semelhança com Sasuke sempre me perturbava. Eles tinham o mesmo tipo de beleza. Mas Itachi era mais sombrio e uma aura de perigo o rodeava. Um arrepio cobriu meu corpo. Só esperaria mais um pouco e tudo teria fim.

Ocultei meu chakra para que ele não percebesse minha aproximação. Entrei quando ele já dormia, passando pela janela quebrada. Controlei a respiração, meu coração batia tão forte que tive medo dele poder ouvir. Observei ao redor, esperando meus olhos a se acostumarem com a completa escuridão que reinava. Minha kunai apertada na mão. Não havia paredes dividindo o ambiente. Os móveis eram poucos, um fogão à lenha, uma mesa, uma cadeira, uma poltrona, um armário torto e a cama onde ele dormia.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente passei pelo armário, concentrada na visão dele dormindo, o semblante relaxado, quase inocente, quem o visse assim nunca imaginaria as atrocidades que ele era capaz de cometer.

Estava deitado de costas, suas longas pernas estavam cobertas pelo lençol, que se enroscava em seu quadril, me permitindo apreciar seu largo peitoral, que se expandia ritmadamente a cada respiração. Ele tinha o rosto virado em minha direção, uma mecha de sedoso cabelo preto caia por um lado de sua testa, seus longos cílios faziam sombras em seu rosto. Nossa, ele era fantástico, tão lindo. E tão cruel.

Resolvi parar com minha apreciação, não era hora para isso. Eu não podia me esquecer de quem ele era. Tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Quando me preparei para passar a lâmina da minha kunai por seu pescoço. Senti um movimento atrás de mim. Tarde demais. Rapidamente ele deslizou através da distância, os braços ao meu redor, uma mão fechando em minha garganta enquanto ele me desarmava com a outra. Lutei. Mas quando vi tinha os braços imobilizados atrás do corpo, enquanto seu braço me apertava de encontro a ele.

- Gostou do que viu? – Senti seu fôlego em meu ouvido. Olhei para a cama, havia um Itachi lá, me olhando com um sorriso malicioso. Piscou um olho pra mim e sumiu. Era uma droga de um Bunshin.

- Só nos seus sonhos. – retruquei enquanto sua mão subia por minha garganta, pressionando e empurrando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

- Oh, não gosta, garotinha? – Ele murmurou na minha orelha. – Não foi o que pareceu agora a pouco.

Não pude evitar o pequeno tremor de prazer que seu tom e fôlego enviaram por meu corpo. Lutei com todas as minhas forças contra essa sensação.

- Não seja idiota! Eu vim aqui matá-lo! – Repliquei com dentes apertados enquanto puxava contra seu aperto – Me solta!

- Eu não acho que quero te deixar ir, pequena Sakura. – Falou com a boca bem próxima. Depois lambeu e sugou longamente a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Meu Deus o que ele quer com isso? Comecei um mantra na minha cabeça. Não vou ficar excitada. Não vou, não vou... isso não deu certo, sentia minhas pernas começarem a fraquejar. - Você tem sido uma garota muito má. Não gosto que fiquem me seguindo por ai. Mas eu sei o castigo perfeito para garotinhas como você. – Ele me ameaçou, o tom de voz era uma mistura de perigo e malícia. Um arrepio de medo, percorreu minhas costas.

Ele fez algo comigo, pois um instante depois eu desmaiei.

- Isso que eu chamo de uma ótima visão. Sakura, você tem o traseiro mais bonito que eu já vi.

Eu gritava furiosa. Há poucos instantes tinha acordado com meus pulsos amarrados nas costas e tornozelos também amarrados com faixas e esticada sobre o colo de Itachi. Sentindo o vento fresco na pele, descobri que só vestia minha roupa de baixo. Ele também não estava vestindo muita roupa. Sentia suas pernas nuas sob a minha barriga e um calombo pressionando minhas costelas.

O que ele vai fazer comigo! Fiquei morrendo de medo. E lutei tentando arranhá-lo e chutá-lo. Ele riu, um som áspero, sensual, que apesar de tudo, me excitava.

- Fique parada, bebê! Você só vai receber seu pequeno castigo, prometo que vai até gostar. – sentia uma mão alisando um lado do meu quadril, como se tentasse me acalmar e a outra mão me mantendo presa. Comecei a ofegar pelo cansaço de tentar me libertar, parei, não estava funcionando, precisava pensar em algum jeito de me livrar dessa situação. Nunca iria implorar.

Itachi continuou sua exploração, agora passando os dedos suavemente pelas laterais da calcinha, na minha pele exposta, tentei me focar em fazer um plano de fuga, mas minha mente começou a ficar nebulosa, era difícil me concentrar, meu corpo ficou pesado e começava a se relaxar, os dois me traindo.

Gritei de surpresa quando sua mão caiu sobre mim, numa pequena palmada ardente. Me remexi tentando inutilmente sair da minha posição vulnerável. Ele voltou a alisar a pele, agora empurrando o tecido devagar, até que ficou todo acumulado no meio da minha bunda. Gritei de novo quando senti a picada de mais uma palmada. Novamente ele começou a caricia, massageando e apertando minhas nádegas, ele tinha um toque tão gostoso, e eu fechei os olhos tentando me manter indiferente, mas quando ele puxou o tecido da minha calcinha para cima, fazendo pressão entre as minhas pernas um gemido escapou de mim, até que arfei com mais uma palmada. A umidade molhava o tecido da minha calcinha, eu não entendia como isso que ele fazia comigo podia ser bom, mas era. Devia ser humilhante e doloroso. Não fazer meu ventre se contrair em excitação. Droga!

- Você vê o que acontece com garotinhas intrometidas? – ele disse com diversão, mas o tom rouco denunciava que ele estava afetado pelo que acontecia, além da dureza do seu membro me cutucando. Ele alternou entre carícias e palmadas dos dois lados enviando ondas cada vez maiores de excitação pelo meu corpo, não conseguia me controlar mais, arqueava minhas costas e me erguia em busca de mais.

- Você tem uma bunda deliciosa. – Ele sussurrou, sua voz era como uma caricia. Que poder era esse que ele tinha sobre mim? Odiava a excitação que ele me causava contra minha vontade.

Ele desceu a calcinha pelas minhas pernas e levou a mão até tocar na minha intimidade desde trás, foi explorando as minhas dobras e eu não conseguia parar de gemer. Estava tão úmida, ele percebeu.

- Oh bebê. Como você está quente aqui. – Afastei as coxas abrindo passagem e percebi que minhas pernas estavam livres. Um dedo me penetrou, enquanto outro fazia círculos no meu clitóris. Era delicioso. Gritei um som agudo quando outra palmada me atingiu, a mistura era perfeita, dor e prazer se mesclando até que eu não pude diferenciar um nem outro, e cada vez que ele repetia enviada correntes pelo meu corpo, até que eu só conseguia soluçar, e um espasmo correu meu corpo.

- Itachi! Ah! Ah! – eu tremia e me sentia apertando seu dedo enquanto gozava.

- Aqui bebê - Em poucos movimentos ele me puxou em seu colo, ficando entre minhas coxas e me sentou em seu pênis, o próprio peso do meu corpo empurrando ele dentro de mim. Até o fim. Ouvi-o gemer. Segurando os cabelos da minha nuca, ele atraiu minha boca na dele. E me beijou.

Seu beijo era faminto e ao mesmo tempo doce, sua língua explorava minha boca inteira, tocando em toda parte e acariciando a minha. Minha excitação cresceu novamente, não conseguia ficar parada, precisava de atrito, comecei a me movimentar sobre ele de forma descordenada. Ele aprofundou mais o beijo soltando um gemido abafado. Com a mão livre segurou firme meu quadril e começou a guiar as investidas. Me empalando cada vez mais rápido.

Os beijos se tornaram difíceis, precisava de ar, abri meus olhos, seu rosto estava tão perto, nossos lábios ainda se tocando, seus olhos brilhantes para mim, agora ele tinha ambas as mão me puxando pra ele, nossos quadris empurrando um de encontro com o outro freneticamente. Senti outra onda gigante de êxtase se apoderar de mim novamente, gritei com sua força sentindo os espasmos me dominando. Estremecia enquanto sentia seu pênis inchando ainda mais e ele gemeu e derramou sua semente dentro de mim.

Cai sobre seu peito, e ficamos os dois esgotados na velha poltrona da cabana. Até recuperarmos a respiração. Tentei mover o braço, mas ele ainda estava amarrado em minhas costas. Sem dizer nada Itachi me libertou. Fiquei embaraçada ao perceber o que acabava de fazer. Me entreguei a ele, apesar da circunstância eu quis isso, eu aproveitei. Ainda sentia resquícios do prazer que meu inimigo tinha me proporcionado, ele ainda estava dentro de mim. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, a face pegando fogo de vergonha.

- Calma bebê. O que foi? – sua voz soava lânguida e satisfeita.

- Como você quer que eu fique calma! Você me forçou a fazer isso. – disse, minha voz saindo abafada.

- Em nenhum momento você me pediu para parar... – Eu podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

É, ele estava certo.

**Fim**

* * *

Espero que ninguém tenha ficado ofendido com o conteúdo., tentei fazer um Itachi que apesar de ser malvadão também fosse um pouco doce. Ando viciada nesses tipos... hauhauhau

Se você gostou, deixe seu review não custa nada e incentiva a autora a escrever e melhorar...


End file.
